Unexpected End
by with3dots
Summary: Story set in New Moon. J/B pairing. Title gives it story away/ sets the tone of it. Bella and Emily become close friends, closer to middle end things get shocking and LOTS of angst there!
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be a multi- written story. Written in mostly Bella's POV I think, randoms from other people too. This is in New Moon, but Bella didn't go to Jake for bikes. Bella's school still like her, even though she acts dead. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Billy's **

The pain was unrealistic. I felt as if I no longer had a reason to live. At night I prayed before bed to ask God to take the dreams and memories of Edward away. And then I would not dream. But I would scream still. Charlie hadn't seen Billy in a while, afraid to leave me. So Friday night when we were eating a silent dinner he told me.

"So Bells, this Saturday we're going to Billy's, you know to get out of the house for a little bit." I just nodded not really caring what we did. I went up to my room to finish some homework knowing I wouldn't get much done the following day. I feel asleep and a nightmare hit, I was woken up before the screaming hit.

"Bells, get up!" Charlie tugged at me. I still had my school clothes on and I groaned. Charlie silently left the room before I could complain. I took a shower and tugged off to my room. My friends had made me try to get over Edward, so a week after her left Jessica and Angela took me shopping. They asked for my sizes and spend every last dime of the money Charlie gave them to spend on me. To make all matters worst they wiped out my wardrobe except for some shirts that I insisted on keeping.

I settled on some jeans that weren't super skinny but weren't loose. Whatever those were called. I also grabbed a sweater shirt thing Jessica picked out.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. Dad came down the stairs and slung his jacked over his arms. "Ready to go Bella?" I nodded again. Dad eyed me. I know how I looked. Dead.

"Yeah lets go" I agreed. I took my math book and a notebook with a pen with me and walked into the passenger seat of the cruiser.

The drive over was short and silent. I brought my books inside Billy's house with one of my favorite classics I saw on the floor of the car. I felt like ages since I had been there. The small house was weirdly comforting and well .. warm and loving. Charlie was practically running to the door. That made me feel bad my zombie stage was still at its peak and most human interaction he got was at work. We rung the doorbell and Billy answered. "Charlie! It feels like it's been forever!" They were grinning like little kids. Billy turned to me and smiled "Hey Bella how you been?" I tried to smile, but it felt so awkward. They could both see the deformed smile and Charlie squeezed my arm. Billy still waiting for an answer looked back at me after stealing a glance at dad. "I'm okay I guess" I answered. Then dad led the way into the living room. They raided to side chair and turned the T.V. to ESPN. I was very grateful that I had brought my math book and my other book. I sat down in the stranded chair in the corner of the room. I decided to read ahead in my math and started making notes. I got lost in the endless boring notes and didn't notice when the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake POV. Wolfs are running right now. So voices are in their head**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Billy's**

****_Get her! _Embry said. I lunged forward but she jumped on a tree and then jumped into the ocean water. We had run all the way across Washington State and we didn't catch the red head.

_Man what dose this leech want? _Paul complained.

_The thing is always headed to Forks, like it was vampire buddies or some crap like that. _Jared grumbled.

_The Cullens are gone. Thankfully _Sam answered. _So we need to get this one and fast before she kills more people. _

_ Yeah, lets go back to my house, dad brought food. _I added. We ran back to La Push and phased in the woods andslipped our shorts on.

"The Chiefs here." Quil stated. We walked inside the house with the smell of pizza floating on our noses.

"Hey Dad! Hey Charlie!" I yelled

"Hey Jake" they answered.

"Hey boys!" Dad said to the rest of the wolfs. We all ran into the kitchen and grabbed plates and took all of the pizza. We raided the living room chairs and sat down to watch the game that just came on. That when our attention drifted. I saw her. I choked on my pizza stunned by her beauty. "Bella?" I asked. She looked up and stared at us. I couldn't imagine what we looked like to her. Over sized scary men without shoes.

"Oh. Hey." She nodded to the rest of the guys and looked back to her math book. She must be smart I guessed. I had no chance with her. That when I looked at her for real, behind the beauty I saw a hurt girl, that got dumped by a leech and left in the woods to die. I saw the pain on her face. I remembered the lively girl I met on the beach before and what I saw now wasn't her. I jumped when Paul nudged me.

"Stop staring" he mummered.

"Bells, you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Oh" Quil stated guilty, "We ate the rest, working out you know?" What a lame excuse I thought. But she shook her head

"I'm not hungry dad, it's ok." We ate our food and I really hard not to stare at the stunning girl but I couldn't help it. She was stunning and her scent was intoxicating. I was in love with her. Charlie and Bella left after the game. I noticed she had a classic in her hand. She was amazing. I already missed her.

Sam and the rest of them left a little after after he told us our patrolling schedual and we left. I took a shower and crashed early. Hunting down the bloodsucker was taking all the energy out of my. I dreamed of Bella that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, if you have any ideas or request, review. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Friends**

I slept without dreaming which was a relief Looking at the clock I guessed that Charlie had already gone into work. I needed to get up and go shopping for food. I pulled on some jeans and a old track type T-shirt and left to go shopping.

Once I got there I grabbed a cart and rolled around. I didn't know what to get, something that we didn't already always eat. I was rolling around for a while until I noticed that the store was oddly quiet. I looked around at people and noticed that a lot of the women in the store were staring at something. I turned and saw a stunning tan skinned, long black haired women shopping. Then I noticed what they were staring at. The gorgeous women's face had a long scare on the side of it. Of course it didn't mask her beauty. Anger rolled through me. An emotion that I hadn't been portrayed much by me recently. I left my cart and walked over to the women with the beautiful dark hair and tan skin. I looked up at her and she turned to me. I stared into her eyes and said

"You are so gorgeous. Scares or no scares." She stared at me. I began to feel really dumb and embarrassed for even going over to her. Then I looked down, out of my comfort. She smiled then and looked close to tears.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

I smiled back. Then she asked me what my name was. "Bella." I answered Her eyes brightened, like she knew me. She told me her name was Emily. I smiled and she helped me shop. She only had to pick up a few things, but she helped me shop. Hopefully Charlie would be happy. Afterwards I walked to my car and asked her if she needed a ride. She answered no that her friends would be picking her up.

Then I saw a car pull up. It was full of boys. She smiled and nodded to the park car across the lot from her. "That's them." I smiled and she surprised me by giving me a big hug and she pulled back and said to me "Thanks, Bella, you made my day much better by saying that today. I bet your the shy type." She grinned and I smiled back. She knew she was right. She walked away and waved to me I smiled back and rolled to my car. I oped to door and heard the car roll behind me leaving out of the store.

For a half an hour that girl made me feel much better and not think about Edward. I sighed as her presence drowned by and my depression caught up with me again.

Once I got home I unpacked the groceries As soon as I was done, I got a call. "Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. "Hi?" I answered. I heard a smile once the women spoke again. "It's Emily" she said. I smiled and replied

"Hey!"

"So, Billy gave me your number, if that's alright?" I rushed to reassure her.

"It is perfectly fine. Thanks for calling. Whats up?" I tried to bring happiness in my voice, after all Alice used to call me to tell me about what she had brought me at the stores when they were here. I stomach caused a pit and I held it together with my free arm.

"So I was wondering.. are you busy?" I glanced at the clock. Trying to black back the memories of Alice.

"No, I'm not."

"Excellent" she answered. "Do you want to come over to my house?" I barley met the women, but I was desperate to get out of my death trap at home so I agreed to meet her at the directions she gave me. She lived in La Push. No surprise it seemed like all the girls and women there were stunningly gorgeous, that it hurt. I was to meet her in an hour. I finally had something to look up to.

I grabbed my coat after freshening up in the bathroom and left. It took me about half and hour to get to a cute homey home in La Push. It made me feel warm and happy. I felt a smile across my face. I stepped out and rung the door bell.

* * *

**So there is going to be another Chapter posted in less than a week a hope. Review and tell me what you want in this and I will try to add it in here for you. Next Chapter will be from Jacob, Emily or one of the other wolfs about what happened in this chapter. Tell me what you think. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the same thing just the Jacob version. I was going to upload at the same time, but I was busy. Sorry, anyways review this and tell me what you think. I might upload more this weekend, but if I don't tell me what you want and what you like or dislike so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Friends (Jacob POV)**

and we couldn't get this one leech. Is was bothering all of us. When we phased back we walked up to Emily and Sams house while putting on our shorts.

"Oh yeah!" Sam smacked his forehead. We all turned to look at him. Sam had forgotten something? This leech was messing with our consentration too. "I have to pick up Emily from the store" he continued. I was working on Sam's car in my garage and it wasn't finished yet. Sam turned to me.

"Jake..?"

"Yeah we can all ride the Rabbit" I said. Quil and Embry had to leave to get home, which was good because we were not all going to fit into my car. While we jogged back to my garage I told Sam, Paul, and Jared my car rules.

"No food, tearing the car, bouncing. My car is delicate." They rolled their eyes at me and made jokes.

When we pulled into the parket lot of the supermarket we noticed Emily with another girl.

"Who is that?" Jared asked.

"Bella Swan, the vampire girl." Sam answered.

"Then why is she talking to Emily" Paul complained.

"I guess we are about to find out." Sam relpied. Then Emily and Bella turned and looked at us. She turned back around and hugged Bella.

"Whats that about?" Sam mummered. Then we heard Emily say to Bella "Thanks Bella." FOR WHAT! I thought. Emily came back to us and walked inside the car placing the food in the trunk. We pulled out crossing byhind the car that I had fixed up for Bella when she first came here. Looking at her side was intoxicating. She was stunnning. Then Paul broke the ice.

"So what did vampire girl want?" He asked. Emily smiled brightly and it shocked us, she was always livley and happy but not this happy.

"Emily?" Sam asked. Emily smiled and answered.

"Do you care if she comes over?" she turned to Paul and answered, "I met her in the store and she was really nice to me." We all knew about that. The way some people stared at Emily because of the scares on her face. Sam nodded sadley. "Sure she can come." he answered.

We rode in science until Jared asked, "Do you think vampire girl knows the red head?" We all thought for a moment.

"It's possible" Sam said, "But lets not ask, we ARE going to get the leech." We nodded in agreement but we still had the same thoughts. What did the red head want in Forks? Who was she trying to get?

We came into Emily's house and helped her with the grocieries. While Emily was calling Bella about the plans to come over. I sat at the table and started to think.

_Bella is really pretty. She looks so fragile and I don't want to break her. Being a wolf and all has its costs. Look what happend to Emily. I want to see Bella's face. To help her. That FILHY blood sucker, practically took the life out of her. If I ever see him, I will tear him into shreads-_

__"Jake?" Paul said amused. "Are you gonna stop dreaming about being with the leech lover and get a shirt on. Shes almost here." I rolled my eyes stood up and grabbed the shirt he was waving in my face. I slipped it on and heard the old red car I had given Bella pull up. I smiled and the rest of the wolfs rolled their eyes in amusment. "Can't belive he likes a leech lover." Jared mumbled to Paul. I ignored them and got prepared to see the most stunning girl on the planned. I head the door knock and Emily rushed over with a bright smile on her face to open in.

_Here goes nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Loves! So I have been looking at my stats and I am VERY happy! I really didn't think this story would have as many reads as it has had. I've read tons of fanfic from other people and they are really great, but thank you! Anyway this is Chapter 5 in Bella's POV (Point of View) You guys need to review it and tell me what you think! I hope that my posting is consistent enough for you guys, I'm trying to keep the good ideas rolling. I already know what the end will be, but reviews are still accepted and Loved! All right guys here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Hello, Hello (Bella's POV)**

I walked up to the small house and took a deep breath. I rung the doorbell and waited for Emily. I heard noises in the house and then the door knob turned. A familiar man opened the door. I didn't get to get a good look at his face, when I was being pulled on by my arm. I turned my head and saw Emily pulling on my arm. She smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Come inside, Bella!" She said. I followed her into a small hallway, which leaded to a brightly lit kitchen. I looked around and my eyes landed on five boys..men? They were very muscular and tall, even sitting down. Emily saw me looking at the boys and she laughed slightly.

"They aren't on drugs, Bella. They are all just really big!" Emily explained to me. I nodded and shrugged slightly. It was none of my business what they did or didn't do. I turned back to Emily and smiled at her. I told myself I wouldn't bring the negative energy that I possessed to Emily, I was being a good actress. Something that _he_ always told me I was bad at. I gripped my stomach and yelled at myself in my head to keep it together. I saw the concerned look on her face. I smiled at her and leaned into her ear and whispered.

" Monthly." I gave her a knowing glance. She laughed and answered "Got it," with a wink. She pulled my arm again and turned my attention to the five boys at the table.

"This is Paul."Emily said to me pointing to him. Paul was literally devouring an over sized muffin and looked up at the mention of his name. He did a quick head nod to me. Not looking right into my eyes and they picked up another muffin. I raised my eye brows in response to his gesture. Emily then pointed to two boys sitting next to each other. "Quil and Embry." I looked over at them and they gave me half smiles, whipping off there hands that previously had muffin bits on them. They each gave me hand shakes. It looked like they were even flexing their arms. I heard a few snorts coming from behind me. I wasn't the only one obvious to the two boys. "Ok, and this is Jake, Bella." Emily said making the last boy drop my hand. I turned to her direction and saw Jake. I knew who he was. Jake was Billy's son. The same son that Charlie was always trying to get me to hang out with, after the breakup with _him._ He smiled brightly at me. I returned a small smile. It was almost impossible to smile back at him. He seemed so happy. "Hey, Bella!" He said brightly. Jake and the other four boys looked huge. I knew for a fact that Jake was two grades behind me, which made me wonder how could he and the other boys were inches bigger than the boys at my school.

"Hi, Jake." I answered. His eyes were holding onto mine, which was really weird. It was like he was trying to soak up what I looked like.. or how dead I looked. I sighed inside, I was really trying to produce happy energy, it , must have not been fooling anybody. I looked down feeling defeated. Emily started talking to me again I was still facing the fie boys. "This is Sam, Bella." She said his name a little more excited. I turned to look at Sam and the pieces came together. This was the same Sam that got me out of the forest the night _he _left. Where Sam and Emily together? My question was answered when Sam pulled Emily and compassionately wrapped his arms around nodded to me reluctantly pulling his eyes away from Emily. They looked so perfect together. An equal fit. Nothing like _him_ and me. _He_ was too perfect and my typical human look was nothing compared to _his _unhuman beauty. I smiled at Sam and he smiled a small smile back at me. Emily pulled away from Sam and came back to me. "Can you cook?" She asked. I nodded. Her face glowed. It looked needed help, with feeding the overly large boys. "I'm no gourmet chef or anything.." I mumbled. I heard snorts behind me. I washed my hands and helped Emily with chicken and putting butter on bread and into the toaster. I went into my own little world, while Emily and I cooked.

When we were finished I handed her the plates of food for the boys, to ovoid any awkwardness. When she was done. I leaned back into the sink , and owed at all the food, the boys were eating. I turned to the sink, and washed my hands again, not knowing what to do anymore. I turned back around cringing inside and faced the boys. One of the boys that shook my hand opened his mouth to say something, but then they all jumped up and looked at each other open eyed. They rushed out of their seats. They all ran out of the kitchen out the door except for Sam who ran and gave Emily a passionate kiss on her cheek. And then turned to me. He squeezed my shoulder. He gave me the same small smile and then ran out the door. I stared at Emily with pure confusion of what just happened.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think of that Chapter? Review and tell me. Sorry if you were waiting for another chapter faster, I was really busy, but it is the weekend. I'm not promising another today, but in the next couple of days. Sorry for any grammer mistakes, I was rushing for you guys. If there are any minor ones, try to over look them, please. **

**Love you guys! .x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this will be in the wolfs head, but from Jake's POV. It is set right when they all run out of Emily's house outside. REVIEW or else.. Just kidding. And I forgot to do this 5 chapters ago, but DISCLAIMER. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to SM. Enjoy this loves.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Chase (Wolf's head, Jake's POV)**

We all stared at each other for a split second. VAMPIRE! We all smelt it. On our land! We each jumped up and to outside. We quickly pealed off our clothes and threw them out into the stairs up to the house. We shifted ready for Sam to call the shots but he wasn't there.

_Were is he? _Paul stormed.

_He BETTER not be the reason we don't catch this leech. _Jared agreed, with a mental image of us missing the leech by a split second. Just then we felt Sam phase in.

_What the crap man! _Paul yelled, as we sprinted out into the woods, following the red head's scent.

Sam showed us a picture of him kissing Emily and then putting his hand on Bella. _Sorry for not trying to freak out Bella, by a bunch of over sized males running out and leaving ALL their clothes on the steps. _Sam defended himself. That shut us up, until I thought back on the image and saw Bella.

_How could not say goodbye to her! _I argued to myself. _I was doing so well! She even smiled at me the biggest. She probably thinks that I'm an over sized freak. I totally lost my chance with her. _

_Sorry 13 year old girl! _Embry teased me. _But she didn't look that interested in you anyway. _He showed a mental picture of her looking at his muscles.

_PLEASE! She wasn't that impressed! _I argued. But that thought was bothering me. Did she really like Embry? The thought was almost sickening.

_Wow, thanks._ Embry replied dryly.

_Sorry._ I replied.

_Hush up._ Sam ordered us. Just then we saw the red fire hair or the bloodsucker.

_Let's get her! _Quil yelled.

We were gaining but the bloodsucker was so fast. We were going farther and farther into the forest. I went farther ahead. Passing the rest of the wolfs, I then was less than two feet away from her. The leech then started to go in zig zag. This I wasn't prepared for. I tried to keep up, but we were all stumped. We were all yelling, while Sam was trying to yell over us and give us order. We each lost focus for a split second and the next thing we knew, the blood sucker was gone. We each stopped running. We had gotten past Washington State and we were now in going up almost past Oregon. There was no point of even chasing her scent now, the leech had probably gotten miles past us now.

_Let's go back. _Sam ordered. I felt so defeated.

_No need to throw yourself a pity party. _Sam heard my sorrow. _We just have to be more careful and not forget what our mission is. _By then I had barley heard him. I was just thinking about Bella again and wondering what her and Emily were talking about now. Was it me? Bella had to remember me, right? I didn't look that different. I thought of an image of my previous self with long hair, before the phase. If anything I looked.. hotter? I heard laughter in my head. Man. I sometimes forgot that I had five other voices in my head that could hear me.

_Not so sure of yourself! Still can't believe your all gaga over a leech LOVER. I mean today it looked painful to see her try to smile and be happy. Maybe she should try a career in acting. _Paul taunted me, while the rest of the wolfs minus Sam laughed at me.

_Whatever. _I answered back icily. By then we were getting closer back to Washington State, so I let my thoughts wonder back to Bella, trying to drown out the groans of the Paul and Quil. I started thinking about her face at Emily's house. Paul was right, she really was trying. What did that leech do to her. _Cullen. _I sneered his name. I centered into the others thoughts, Sam was thinking about Emily. Quil, Embry and Jared shared a mutual passion of getting back to Emily's house to finish eating. I didn't bother spending much time in Paul's mind. His language enough was a bad influence on me.

_Glad you think so. _Paul made fun of me. By then we were back in Washington State and almost back to Emily's house.

When we were in the woods outside of Emily's house we saw that Bella's car was still there.

_Just hurry up and- _Sam was in the middle of telling us to throw on our clothes, but then the front door opened. Bella and Emily stepped out. Bella looked beautiful even better than before. Maybe she didn't miss me.

_I can't believe I have to deal with this. _Jared complained. Bella and Emily's attention was then directed to out clothes out on the front porch steps. _She thinks were freaks. _I thought.

_Boohoo you. _Embry joked. My attention went back to the front porch. Bella's expression was honestly priceless. She looked so confused. I bet a million thoughts were going through her brain right now. Emily looked like she was holding back the loudest laugh. "Umm.." Emily looked at a wide eyed Bella. "It's not what you think.." Emily sighed. Bella composed herself, something she was an expert at and smiled at Emily. "I'm not thinking what you think I am. Trust me." Bella confirmed for Emily. "Thanks for inviting me over, its nice to not have to try not to think about somethings.."Bella drifted off. "If you want I can come back here" Bella asked Emily. Then she looked at the clothes on the ground. "Or somewhere else." Bella said with a small grin. Emily smiled back.

"Yes, that would be fun. "Emily agreed. "Here is Ok, I'll talk with the boys.." Emily said. I saw that Bella's face was red off embarrassment. Emily gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Bella." Emily said. Bella smiled her breath taking smile again and answered back

"Anytime." Then they waved to another and Bella walked to her car and drove away with a wave back to Emily. Emily watched Bella till she became out of sight. That's when we came back in wolf form. Emily looked at us with annoyance. "I bet Bella thinks I'm a freak." She complained. She smiled at us and we knew we were forgiving. We phased back and put on our clothes.

"Come inside. We need to discus routs." Sam said. We followed behind. I still smelt Bella's scent it was amazing. I stood on the porch for a while longer before Quil shoved me inside while murmuring "Kid needs help."

* * *

**Hey loves,**

**Bet you didn't think I would post it this fast did you? Well you guy inspire me. I hope you likes it and I want you to follow, favorite or REVIEW this please! Heres a thought, you guys should listen to some Haley Reinhart from American Idol season 11. She came out with an album about eight months ago and it is amazing. If you are already a huge Haley fan then listen to Ellie Goulding. Her new album Halcyon came out and I am in LOVE with it! Well next chapter probably won't be tonight, but it will be soon.**

**kisses! .x**


	7. CONTEST

**Authors Note: **

Hey guys!

So I was looking at my stats and I realized that this story has almost 700 views. Theres still no reviews though. So I decided that maybe I should make this even more fun. What do you think?

**Contest:**

**1. Read **the posted chapters.

**2. Review **them. In your review write what you think should happen or any additions to the story that you think I should have in the story.

Thats it!

The first 3-5 reviews will be put into consideration and I will chose at least one idea from each review. You can review **2 times if you want. **Alright, I'm going to try not to put alot of authors notes in here, but do the contest.

Also if you want some match ups in this story just put it in the review. The contest isnt just for this week, but for the entire story. Also if you have any questions, write them and I' ll answer them.

.x


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The story seems a little slow right now but this chapter and the following will be leading you up to some big things ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Bella's POV)**

Today had been a good day for me. I was pulling out of Emily's driveway and I felt happy. After the boys all jumped up and left, I didn't want to embarress Emily and ask why. She explained anyway. "The boys are boys, you know?" She had been cleaning dishes and turned to me. "They leave at random times and sometimes never go away." She joked with a smile.

"Yeah I understand." I answered for much to her benifit.

After we had finished clearing off the food. Emily had made another batch of over sized muffins and sat them on the table. We swept the floor and cleard off the coutertops in comferting silence. Once we were done, I wasn't sure what I was to do anymore.

"So." Emily walked to the table and picked up a muffin. She motioned me over and for me to eat one too. I guess it was obvious that I had lost some weight. I grabbed a muffin and nibbled on it, much for her benifit not mine.

"Tell me about your friends, your school. I never went to Forks High." Emily asked me. I took a deep breath reminding myself to act and stay animated. By talking this gave the perfect excuse to not have to eat.

I then went into talking about my friends, teachers, and any other random thing Forks did, to try to keep us in interested I did a great job on the acting part, because when Emily was done, she was smiling brightly.

"And here I thought you were shy!" Emily exclaimed. I shrugged with a small smile. We then began to talk about Emily and her family. She skimmed over the parts where she talked about her cousin. I was smart enough to know from my own experiences with _him_ that sometimes a person just didn't want to talk about it. It seemed like Emily had gotten her happy ending with Sam after all.

Emily and I stopped talking and our eyes drifted to the small clock on the wall. It was almost half past five o'clock That was my cue to leave. I looked at her and she knew also that it was time me to go. We smiled at another and silently got up and walked out the door. I then turned back to her to tell her my farewells for the day. She didn't know it, but she had magically turned my day around. On most Sunday's I would be sulking in my room doing my homework, until I had to fix dinner. By the time I had killed that time, I would skim through eating and drag myself up the stairs and take a shower. Afterward I would log onto my email and send my mother a short non responsive email about how I was. It had gotten to the point where I basically released the first two sentences and then added a question about my mother and how her new workout or diet was working. I was a boring person. Spending time with Emily had helped meant the large gap that I had.

My eyes had drifted to the thrown clothes on the porch. I wasn't sure what to think or why. I looked at Emily and gave her a shy smile. She tried to explain herself, but I dismissed her. I was none of my business why Emily had clothes laid out on her porch.

I got home almost fifteen minutes after six. Charlie was going to be home very soon, so I needed to get started on dinner. I fixed some spaghetti and broccoli When I was finishing the food, dad walked in.

"Hey, Bells." He hung up his coat and had a beat look on his face. It was almost to strong to ignore.

"Is everything alright,dad?' I asked concerned. He sat down at the table, while I brought the food out and sat his on the table.

"Some hikers have gone missing, and we don't have any new leads. It makes me question if I have been cruising this job the whole time, now that something serious is happening." The burst of happy energy from Emily today, made the emotions in me start to pour out. Dad had the same lost look on his face that I carried around on my face.

"Don't talk like that, dad." I said as I fixed his diner. " Whoever had those people was very careful of hiding it. Don'e question yourself, you're doing a great job." He looked surprised that I was even speaking.

"Thanks, Bells!" He replied instantly happier. I was two for two today with making people happy. I sat across from him and took a small portion of food. I wasn't going to fool myself, with thinking after many months that I was instantly cured from my depression.

After my daily showering and emailing to my mother, I pulled out my school work and worked on it. When I was done, it was almost nine thirty and I was so tired. I got up and flipped off my light. Let the nightmares begin I thought.

Monday morning I got up with a refreshing feeling. I had an empty dream last night, only the forest and trees. I put on my ushual jeans and a t shirt with sneakers and left the house. I got to school and cruised through the day. I understood my classes didn't have any trouble with my friends or teachers. I was very boring. The teacher began to talk about college admissions and the entire prosses. I had already mailed in my application for Michigan and Philidelphia. The reason I chose these where to get as far away from Forks as possible. The farther I got from my memories of _him_ the better. I had great grades already and had a chance to get a half to full ride scholorship from each of the schools. If I got into one it would be enough for me. Renee tried to get me to go to Florida, but I wasn't intrested. It wasn't far enough. I had to sit and wait for the months it took for me to get my application letters back. I had forgotten about it until my math teacher mentioned it.

"For any of you late application people! Get them IN!" My math teacher yelled. Jessica sat next to me and she turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyone who hasn't turned there's in obviously is intentionally doing it or not going to college. What do they care?" I smiled at her remark. Sometimes I liked Jessica, she didn't need much for a person to get her start talking, you almost had no room to respond.

After class lunch came and my table went into their usual talk or pointless movies or sports or people. I talked just enough not to be forgotten. Mike had an evening outing to Port Angeles to see a movie two weeks from Saturday night and wanted all of us to go.

"You too Bella. No body can bail." Mike said turning to me.

"Sure." I answered. I heard a sneer coming from Lauren, but I ignored her. I didn't need her. She had made me feel even worst about _him_ leaving and I tried not to think about that anyways.

After school, I had my shift at Newtons, which meant more Mike. I put on my badge and got to work stocking the shelf's.

"I'm glad that your coming, Bella." I jumped up surprised while in the process dropping some hiking boots. I turned around to see Mike grinning at me. I stood up and picked up the boots then stocked them on the shelf.

"Yeah, you said 'no body could bail'" I answered. He smiled and helped me finish stocking. We finished off the afternoon talking about next Saturdays outing. I had the feeling that Mike was getting too comfortable with me. I couldn't have that, so I broke the ice.

"How is Jess?" I asked Mike as we were finishing up my shift. He cringed.

"Ok I guess... we aren't really working out at the moment." He answered.

"That's too bad you guys would be great together." I answered as I walked out the door waving. "See you at school tomorrow."

I got home after my dad and he had a note on the table for me.

_Emily called for you. Call back. Had to go back out to the station short notice. _

I smiled, I then started dinner. I was worried about Charlie and his work. Where were the missing people anyway. After I finished I did my daily scheduual and it was only nine when I finished. Dad still wasn't home yet. I took the chance and called Emily back.

* * *

R&R .x


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm not posting right now but in the next day or two days, but everyone go to my new internet friends profile **teamjacob2012 . She's a DIRECTION** LOVE just like me! LOVE YOU TOO! and yes **teamjacob2012 **I'm a **Zayn girl** too 333 hugss and kisses. 333333333


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 Bella's POV**

I pulled up at Emily's house on Saturday at about 2 p.m. She had called Monday afternoon to ask me if I wanted to come to the beach with her and help her set up for a big bonfire that the Tribe was having. I wasn't really sure who made up the tribe, but I needed a distraction from my boring week of school. It was hard to admit to myself, but I was actually excited to go to Emily's house. She was becoming my friend.

"Bella!" Emily came out of her house as I was walking out of my car. She gave me a big hug,yet again I was taken back on how straight forward it was, but I quickly returned it with a shy smile on my face.

"Hey." I said as we pulled apart. She grinned again and we walked into the house. It was spotless clean.

"I wouldn't say spotless, but I try Emily said to me." I hadn't realized that I said that out loud.

Emily and I had been working for an hour with cleaning pots and starting to make food, when Emily pulled out a rack of about thirty hotdogs on it.

"Mind putting buns on them?" She asked me. I shook my head took over her position.

"So these are for the Tribe thing tonight?" I asked. She laughed hysterically. I gave her a strange look.

"No these are for the boys." I gave her a questioned look. "The guys you met last week at my house." I nodded, yes, I remembered them.

"Yeah, in a minute they should be coming back for lunch." I nodded again, it wasn't my business of how much they ate.

As if one cue they all came in, one after the other. I took a quick look around and saw all of their faces had a look of sadness. I turned back around and finished the remainder hot dogs. I turned back around to Emily to hand her the tray and saw that her and Sam were imbracing. It hurt because it was another reminder that I wasn't good enough for _him_ and being away from _him _wasn't something I could handle. Even after all these months.

I was then in a tough position, I had a rack of food for a bunch of hungry teenagers and me being me was shy and embarrassed about walking over to them. Not to mention that the rack was heavy and if I feel, I would be heavily embarrassed.

_Can't be a worse feeling than what I have faced before. _I thought to myself.

I then noticed that I had been standing at the counter for a moment thinking to my stares oblivious to the glances I was getting from the people at the table. I was also oblivious that I had been staring at the ground. I had been practically boring holes into it.

As I began to look up, I felt the heavy tray being lifted from my arms I looked up to see Emily bringing it to the table.

I had to get out of there. I knew a meltdown of my memory of _him_ was beginning. I could feel it.

-oo-

I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing.

"Oh! You're alright." I heard a voice ringing in my ear. I winced. I heard soft laughter in the background.

"Sorry." I heard the voice again. Knowing it belonged to Emily.

"It's alright." I said. My body felt numb and dead. What an unfamiliar feeling. I smiled inside. I felt my head being moved up. My eyes were adjusting to the light. Emily's face went into my view and I turned robotic-ally to her.

"Hey," I said. Her eyes widened, but quickly went back down to normal.

"Um. Hey?" Her answer came out more in a question. "Um," she regained her composure. "Hey. Are you alright? Do these things happen a lot? We didn't take you to a doctor-" She didn't get a chance to continue. Seeing the wince on my face. Emily's face went into care. "I think we should take you." She said getting up from her position at my feet.

"No!" I saw her confused look. I sighed and answered her.

"Emily, if you take me to the doctor, my dad will hear about it and.." I drifted off and winced again with the pain in my head.

"Ok," Emily said looking as unconvinced as ever. I didn't like the glance she was giving me, because it was making me feel guilty for not agreeing with her.

It was then, that I noticed six other large bodies in the tight room. I sighed. Attention. I hated attention.

All but two of the overly large people were watching me carefully. I quickly averted my gaze as setled to the clock. It was fifteen minutes past six. I jumped up quickly. I stumbled a little as I felt a warm hand help me steady myself.

"Charlie is going to be home soon. I have to go." I explained to Emily.

"Ok, can you drive?" She asked back.

"Yeah, of course I can." I said. I was a little unsure if I really could or not. Not that it mattered, the longer I stayed here the worse. I looked back at Emily confused.

"What exactly happened?" She looked worried.

"Well, you kind of fainted."

"Oh," I answered not concerned. This was a natural thing for me to do. Then I remembered why I had fallen. I had to leave.

I grabbed my jacket from the couch and turned back to Emily.

"Thank you for helping me" I said with a shy smile. She jumped up and hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Anytime." She answered. We walked out to my car and I waved goodbye to her.

I shook my head at myself. Why couldn't I get myself together?

* * *

Ok! I'm really SORRY! It has been months since I updated this. But I have been REALLY busy. Last time when I said I would update and didn't I had something get in the way. But thank you for your patience, I really appreciated it. Anyway updates WILL be more frequent. PROMISE. .xoxo


End file.
